Unimaginable Thoughts
by 2much2handle
Summary: hey, u guys! ok, this is an average danalogan fic, and it's my first! so, please, no flames.rated t, just incase. I MIGHT CONTINUE! but dont get ur hopes up.


**hey, u guys! this is my first fic, so no flames. oneshot! major dl, so enjoy!**

**i dont own zoey 101, but i wish i did.**

**dana's pov**

ok,so im here in art, with logan breathing down my back. SO ANNOYING! even though he is really hott. WAIT! I'm not thinking that. no logan thoughts, whatsoever. ok, dont freak out. just breathe. breathe. In, out.

"Dana, are you ok? You look really mad. Are you gonna kill someone? Because it's not worth going to jail over some stupid thing like that. Oh, I know! You could get a hit man and---"

"Logan, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Considering that i'm in a really good mood today, i didn't yell at him. You wanna know why i'm in a good mood? Yes you do! It's because my cousin got me front row Killers tickets! FRONT ROW! To the Killers! Besides the fact that they are the best band in the history of bands, I HAVE FRONT ROW TICKETS!

But, back to the most boring class of the day.

Why did Ms.Carr have to make us be partners? That lady is so wack! She loves it when we argue. She just stands there laughing at us, while we're yelling at eachother. And she wants me to tutor him! I mean, i don't want to toot my own horn, but I'm really good at art, and Logan's just...bad. i should have just been partnered with Stephanie, or someone like that. But Logan? He hardly knows how to put the brush on the canvas, let alone do something with it!

Ok, so we're right here in art, and i'm teaching him how to paint a bird. Th bimbo doesn't even know how to draw a bird! Come on.Although I do love being close to him! He uses Suave Mens' Body-wash.(The only reason I can tell is my brother uses it.) And it smells really good! Wait, no! I, Dana 'Danger' Cruz, do NOT like _logan. ewwwwwwww!_

**logan's pov**

dana, dana, dana, dana, dana, dana. i love her so much! but she would never like me. im too...wait no scratch that! there's nothing wrong with me! im perfect.

alright, so we're here in art, and she's teaching me how to draw a bird. did i ever tell you how much i love birds? especially the kind she paints...

Suddenly she gets this weird look on her face, and I ask her if anythings wrong, being the sweet, caring, considerate, emotional guy that i am. and then i start rambling on something about hit men, and she just says

"Logan, i'm fine. Don't worry about me."

God, she must think i'm an idiot. Just rambling on, having no idea what i'm saying. GOD, I'M SO STUPID! why do i make such a fool out of myself in-front of her? something's wrong with me. and i've got to find out.

"Dana, um...i know this is kind of random and everything, but..."

"What, Logan? We still have a lot of work to do on your brush-strokes, and if you want a B by the end of the quarter, then we have to work hard."

"I seriously don't care about my grade in art. It's stupid anyways. Who needs to know brush-strokes when they're going to be a famous and handsome actor/movie publisher? Not me."

She laughed (ACTUALLY LAUGHED!) at my cockiness, and put the brush down. I guess she was in a really good mood today, since she didn't even roll her eyes or anything.

"Ok, I guess I could hear what you have to say."

Summoning up all the courage within me, I started to feel like Chase. AHHHH, I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL THE HAIR GROWING! NOOOOOOO!

"look, Dana, I really...I kind of...What I mean to say is..."

"What? she said smirking at how i was making such a fool out of myself.

"I kind of...like you." I said sheepishly, looking down because i didn't want to see the look on her face when she ran out of the room.

"Logan look at me."

I looked up obediently.

"I...kind of...like...you...too." She said, putting one word out there at a time, as if she was unsure if she really wanted it out there in the open.

A huge smile crept up my face and I said

"Well, babe, let's say we get the hell out of here and go get some ice cream?" I asked, my cocky personality back.

"Oh, and i just thought i had seen the soft side of you! I guess I was wrong." She said, joking around.

"It's still here, babe. Just waitin for ya to come on in!" I said, knowing I could get under her skin.

"Pervert."

And we headed out of class and went out into the sunset. awaiting our destiny.

Screw that, I just want some ice cream!


End file.
